shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Strider Killsin
| extra2=| bounty=| strong points=| devil fruit=| }} Introduction Strider Killsin is a Vice Admiral of the marines, and is known by the name Heat. He is partnered with Lad Bonero often, who is his close friend. Appearance Strider is a young marine with auburn hair, and blue eyes. He wears goggles on his head, and a green and orange vest zipped up, blue jeans with leather chaps along the sides with seven leather straps tied to each leg. He also wears a brown leather belt with a large buckle, black leather fingerless gloves, and orange steel-capped cowboy boots with spurs. Personality Strider is a strong beliver in Moral Justice, highly valuing his morals over his duty. He enjoys fighting, and often does so for sport, rather than outright malice. He also is not afraid of anything, knowing his limits but still willing to stand up for what he belives in, even if it means his life. He does, however, despise pirates, but will let them go if he sees a good enough reason, and isn't above befriendin them. He chooses to see the good in people, rather than the bad, though if the cons outweigh the pros, he will fight seriously. He also is very studious and devoted, as he has mastered almost all Rokushiki techniques, minus Rokuogan. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Strider fights using purely kicks, rarely throwing in punches here and there, to fight. He uses these kicks, combined with his speed, to bring down opponents quick and easily. He also has knowledge of the Black Leg Style, using techniques like Diable Jambe, to add to his fighting style. Physical Strength Strider is quite strong, as the strength in a single kick was enough to break knock back Akainu over a great distance. Agility Strider is very fast, and is able to run fast enough to seem to vanish. Adding to his speed, he is able to use Soru. After seeing it possible, he uses Busōshoku Haki in addition to his kicks to set them on fire since he can kick fast enough to cause such friction. Even Admiral Kizaru has commended him on this speed, saying it comes close to rivaling his light speed kicks. Endurance Since he spends much of his time dodging attacks rather than taking them head on, he is not extremely durable. However, he is able to use Tekkai in order to absorb some damage, or completely nullify it. Haki Busōshoku Haki Strider is quite good at this, adding it to his attacks in battle sometimes to increase the force of his kicks. He uses it far more often on Logia type Devil Fruit users though. Relationships Allies/ Friends Lad Bonero: Lad is Strider's close friend, having been kids since they were kids. They actually travel together often, and partnet up. They both joined the marines in order to change the way they work, making it more lawful. They also trust in each others abilities and know when to step in, or not to at all. Enemies Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu: Strider hates Akainu's way of thinking, and his violent and irrational behavior. This got to the point where he challened Akainu to a fight in order to let the Taylor pirates escape, as he knew their cause was good, and did so despite knowing he was weaker than the admiral. History Character Design Made on a whim mostly, since I feel there should be more marines that are actually purely good, and in no way evil. Major Battles Strider vs Himei Raven 1st time(Won) Strider vs Himei Raven 2nd time(Lost) Strider vs Kyle Metsik (Draw) Strider vs Trina Metsik and Himei Raven (Lost) Strider vs Akainu(Lost) Trivia Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Male Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki User